Trauma Team: Next Generation
by Crysanthius
Summary: 27 years after Trauma Team, and its time for the new doctors to step in. The children of the 6 doctors have taken over in the family business. See what challenges they will have to overcome, and how they work together to find common ground. (all characters in description are made up by me Ex: Kaiya, Daniel, Tengetsu etc.) :D
1. The New Doctors

**The New Generation of Doctors** (Chapter 1)

It had been 27 years after the _Rosalia_ outbreak, all of the doctors have moved on and now have families of their own to take care of. They haven't seen each other much since then, but they all had a feeling that their kids would meet someday.

**Present Day**:

_Daniel_ was impatiently walking back and forth through the empty hallway by his office. "where the hell is he?" He mumbled to himself. His partner was supposed to be there an hour ago. He plopped on his chair and tapped at his desk. *sigh* Daniel was not very patient these days.. He turned around in his chair as he heard footsteps approaching. His office door slowly opened, and a tall figure stepped in.

"Sorry I'm so late..." the man stated.

"Well it's about time you got here _Tengetsu_." he sighed

"well, at least I'm here now right?" the man called Tengetsu rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Tengetsu had dark black slightly spiky hair, and bright yellow eyes. He may have been younger than Daniel, but he was slightly taller than him.

"It's your first day, so no worries I guess,but next time, be ON time." Daniel stressed.

"Will do." Tengetsu looked down at the floor.

"Well, what are ya standing around for? you got paperwork to do buddy." Daniel signaled towards a stack of papers. Tengetsu let out a heavy sigh, and began his work.

"_Resurgam huh_? This must be the place." A woman with silver hair and blue eyes looked out towards the hospital. "I hope everything goes alright." she sighed. As she stepped in, she was greeted by another doctor about her age. He had brown hair and glowing red eyes.

"Ah, you must be _Kaiya_, correct?" he looked up at her through files he was carrying.

"Yes that's me." she replied.

The man smiled, "The name's _Trevor_, I'm a surgeon here and it looks like we'll be working together. A nurse followed closely behind him.

"Dr. we're- Kaiya? what are you doing here?" the blonde nurse asked.

"Hey _Jay_, I work here now." Kaiya replied.

Trevor looked between the two of them. "You guys know each other?" he asked.

"Yea, she's my sister."

"_Arya_, are you ready yet?" a voice called from the operating room.

"Hang on, I'll be there in a minute." Arya replied.

Arya was the new endoscopic surgeon, and like most of the others, it was her first day as well.

A woman with a Paramedics jacket on walked in. "First day huh?"

"Y-yes." Arya looked away for a moment.

"It's alright, you'll do fine. and i should know." the woman smiled. "My name is_ Rose_, it's nice to meet ya, and i'll be assisting you today."

"It's nice to meet you too." Arya smiled and bowed nervously.

"We should get prepped for the procedure." Rose walked off to get the charts and data.

"Right..."

**That's it for Chapter 1, I really hope you guys like it!**  
><strong>Also i forgot character intro's so here they are:<strong>

Daniel(27): Naomi's son

Kaiya(25): Naomi's daughter

Jay(21): Naomi's daughter

Tengetsu(25): Tomoe's son

Arya(26): Tomoe's daughter

Rose(23): Maria's daughter

Trevor(24): Crso1's son


	2. Siblings and Coworkers

Siblings and coworkers:

Tengetsu had been stuck with filing papers for most of the day; he couldn't really expect that much right away, he was new after all. He let out a heavy sigh and laid his head onto a nearby desk. "Geez, who knew paperwork could be so tiring?" He messed with his hair. Tengetsu looked up at the clock, 3:30. "I guess that was all I had today?" He whispered to himself. He opened the door, and saw Daniel getting ready to leave as well.

"So you finished all the paperwork already?" He asked with quizzical eyes.

"Yes it's all done. Was that all I had to do for today?"he looked up at his new partner.

"oh yea, that was all. Good work on your first day then."

Tengetsu looked back over at Daniel. "Where are you going now?"

"To Resurgam, I'm supposed to meet my sister there after she's done with her first day."

hmm Resurgam.. That's where my sister works too. Tengetsu thought.

"Would you mind if I come too? I have a sister who works there as well."

Daniel thought about it for a moment. "Sure, but I'm driving." He laughed and grabbed his keys.

Kaiya had just finished her shift and was getting ready to leave.

"you did good for your first day." Trevor smiled

"Thanks..." She lowered her gaze. "I'm gonna go get my things." Kaiya headed towards the enterance, but bumped into a strange figure. She looked up and slid away quickly.

The figure was Tengetsu. "I-I'm sorry about that.." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to do that." Kaiya looked up and half smiled. "I better go get my stuff." She paused, and turned back to get her things from her office.

Tengetsu's eyes followed her. "Who was that?" He asked Daniel, not noticing that he was blushing slightly.

"Dude.. That's my sister." He chuckled. "Plus I'm used to guys getting all googly eyed over her."

"H-huh? That wasn't what I was-" Tengetsu tried to explain, but that only made him more flustered. Daniel started to mock him for that..

Kaiya walked back to the enterance, this time with her belongings. She looked up at Tengetsu. "Hi again.. i'm guessing you met my brother?" she smiled.

"Kaiya, this is Tengetsu, he's my new partner." Daniel explained.

"oh, well that makes sense.. And I guess since we kind of bumped into each other, we didn't really get an introduction. Well he told you already but.. I'm Kaiya, it's nice to meet you Tengetsu." She looked up at him and gestured to shake his hand. Tengetsu still blushed slightly, but covered it up pretty well.

Daniel looked at the both of them an smiled. "Well shall we go?"

"Wait, Tengetsu!" Another girl, about their age ran over.

"Glad to see you could make it." Arya smiled.

"who's this?" Kaiya asked.

Tengetsu sighed, "this is my sister Arya." he explained.

"Big sister." she corrected.

"oh please, by one year." Tengetsu argued.

Kaiya laughed, which made Tengetsu look down and smile.

"C'mon you guys, let's go.." Daniel impatiently jingled his car keys.


	3. Strange Reactions

**Strange Reactions:**

Just as the four of them were about to get into Daniel's car, he turned around and looked at Kaiya. "Wait, where's Jay?"

"She has longer shifts than I do. Whenever Trevor is around she's basically on call." Kaiya explained.

"Ah, alright then." Daniel unlocked the car.

"Wait, who's Jay?" Tengetsu asked.

Kaiya looked over to him. "Our sister, well she's the youngest."

Tengetsu looked away for a moment, and then slowly looks back at her.

"c'mon slowpokes, get in already." Daniel scoffed. The other three opened their doors and did as they were told. Daniel and Tengetsu in front, Kaiya and Arya in the back. "So where to?" Daniel looked back through his front mirror.

"Uh.. Well." Tengetsu began.

"Do you guys not have anywhere to go?" Kaiya asked, concerned.

"No, it's just." his stomach grumbled.. Loudly. "We were planning on getting something to eat if that's alright with you guys." He laughed softly and rubbed his neck.

"well, what do you think Kaiya?" Daniel asked her.

Her stomach grumbled too, and she sat all the way back in her seat. "Yes.. Food would be nice." Tengetsu looked back and laughed to himself, while Arya just stared at him puzzled.

'Whats gotten into him?' Arya thought to herself.

"Alright, where do you guys wanna eat?" Daniel spoke up to clear the silence.

"Anywhere.." Kaiya and Tengetsu replied in unison.

"Geez, I always get stuck with the indecisive people." Daniel sighed. "What about you? You've been quiet this whole time, is something up?" he directed the question at Arya.

"Oh no, I'm just thinking is all." Her head went straight back down again. 'This really isn't like him, an I should know.'

By the time they had decided on a spot, it was too late and they had to take the food to go. "Alright.. That only took forever. So where to now?" Daniel sighed as he spoke.

"Back to the office, I might was well check for any missing files." Tengetsu tilted his head back and sighed.

"and we should head back to Resurgam just in case they're understaffed." Kaiya replied.

"alright.. Back to work then I guess." Daniel sighed heavily and put his car in reverse and drove away.

~ Resurgam ~

Daniel pulled the car to a stop at the enterance. "Well this is it, let's go."

Kaiya grabbed some bags of food.

"Thank you for taking us where we needed to go." Arya bowed.

Daniel laughed. "Haha, no problem, but no need to be so formal alright?"

Arya nodded and rushed to catch up with Kaiya. Tengetsu opened his door.

"huh? Where are you going?"

"I thought i should check and see if they get in alright, cause you know sisters.." He rolled his eyes.

"heh, good point. But hurry up will ya?"

Tengetsu smiled and nodded as he headed towards the enterance.

Kaiya heard footsteps, so she turned around. "Hmm, what are you doing here? Didn't you guys have to get back to work too?"

"uh, yea I know it's just.. I wanted to make sure you guys got back alright." He stated with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Well that's nice of you to do, but you should get going right?" She looks up at him.

"Uh.. Right." Tengetsu looked away and slowly turned around. He headed back to Daniel's car.

Arya walked up behind Kaiya after seeing Tengetsu. "What was that about?"

"He wanted to check up on us I guess." Kaiya replied.

"Alright then.." Arya mumbled to herself as Kaiya walked off.

'This isn't like him.. I wonder.'

End of Chapter 3! ~but little did they know.. Someone was peeking around from the corner, just as curious as Arya was.. Find out in the next chapter ;) well I hope you guys like it! This is only the beginning, many more to come! Feedback is always appreciated.


	4. The Healing Touch Reborn

**The Healing Touch Reborn:**

Kaiya walked back to her office, food and charts in hand. Rose peeked over her shoulder.

"So... Who was that guy you were talking to earlier? He seemed cute."

'Geez this woman came out of nowhere..

"Huh? You mean Tengetsu? Well I don't really know that much about him, I just met him." she explained.

"Sure.." Rose nudged Kaiya's shoulder and a big smirk came across her face.

"I'm serious, I just met him not too long ago. All I know is that he works with my brother." She attempted to explain... Again.

"Well I'll just have to ask Arya about that." Rose walks out of the room and dragged Arya in.

"Why did you have to literally drag me in here?"

"This is gonna be good.." Kaiya sighed.

"So that guy Kaiya was talking to, do they know each othe very well? Or are they dating?" Rose raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"That guy was my brother.. And they just met." Arya replied.

"You see?" Kaiya slumped down in her chair and sighed.

Rose's face drooped slightly. "Aww.. But-"

"Don't. Say. It." Arya commanded in a harsh tone, and glared at Rose.

'Say what?' Kaiya thought to herself.

"_You guys looked cute together.."_

Arya glared at Rose again, making her cringe.

"Geez, I barely meet a guy and you guys automatically have to think something of it." Kaiya stood up from her chair, grabbed some chars, and stormed out.

**"Deniaaaal**~" Rose sang.

"Oh shut it." Arya had stormed off as well.

Kaiya skimmed through the charts as she walked through the halls. Trevor stepped out in front of her.

"Oh there you are Kaiya. The patienty is already prepped for surgery, I'll be assisting you on this one." He showed her into the operating room.

"Hmm.. Rallen Takemi, age 28. Respiratory problems, possible abdominal concussions." Kaiya read through the charts. "What did the diagnostician have to say about this?"

"Well, they just brought him in here without a diagnosis, as strange as that is. They said he was more of an emergency case." Trevor explained.

Kaiya had examined the patient for a short while, and then took a deep breath in. "Alright, let's begin the operation!"

"Scalpel" Trevor reached over and handed her the blade. Every step she took seemed so intricate and precise, he continued to watch her operate.

"Huh? What the?!" Kaiya's eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?"

"Something isn't right.. His vitals are dropping rapidly!" ~ VITAL WARNING ~ "Dammit! Get the defibrilators!" She ordered.

Trevor rushed over and handed them to her. ~ VITALS AT 8 ~

"Clear!" It didn't work.. "C'mon dammit clear!" There was a pulse. "Vitals are still low though, and dropping fast." 'Come on, Concentrate..' Kaiya sighed out heavily. "I'm not gonna let you die!" A blue light suddenly appeared from Kaiya's hands, which seemed to magically heal the patient.

(What is that?!)

"Vitals back and better than ever." She wiped her face. "Alright, let's close him up."

Trevor grabbed the sutures, bio gel and bandages. ~ Operation Complete! ~

Kaiya sighed and threw herself back into her chair.

"Good work out there doctor." he stated as he tried to sneak out of her office.

Trevor had brought out his computer. "What was that?" he asked the machine.

"An ability known as the Healing Touch, it can help cure any patient, with any disease. Very few are known to posses it." The computer replied.

"Show me all known records of the healing touch, and find a match to this one."

"Dr. Robert Hoffman." A picture and bio of the doctor appeared on the screen. Along with bold red letters : NO MATCH.

"Dr. Derek Stiles." NO MATCH

"Dr. Naomi Kimishima." A picture of a woman with silver hair, and blue eyes showed. MATCH

"Huh.. Kimishima? That sounds familiar. Is she in any way related to this Naomi Kimishima?"

"Yes, she is the daughter of Dr. Naomi Kimishima." A picture of Kaiya was placed by Naomi's picture, and the screen read :**MATCH**.

"I should have guessed as much.. Just wait until my father hears about this."


	5. Two Dr Cunninghams

"Wait you what? You work with Naomi's daughter?... I see." A mysterious voice answered from the other end of the call.

"Yes, her name is Kaiya. It would seek she has an.. Interesting ability." Trevor replied.

"The Healing Touch."

"Exactly. And I know you know Naomi so..."

"So what? I did know her but none of the old doctors have seen each other in years. What is it you want to know so badly?" The voice questioned.

"I wanted to learn more about the healing touch. I did it interesting that there have only been 3 other doctors known to possess it. It would only be for research.."

"I know that, but even so.. Naomi doesn't operate anymore, and she hasn't since before she worked at Resurgam that I've heard."

Trevor paused to collect his thoughts, and sighed heavily. "Well, alright then. I just thought I'd let you know.. Thanks dad." He hung up.

"Heh. What am I gonna do with that kid?" The figure stood up, revealing his face. He had dark brown hair and crimson eyes just like Trevor. He wore a white jacket with the tag 'CRS01' on it.

A tall figure stood in front of a door at Resurgam that read: 'Diagnosticians office'. He paused for a moment, and chuckled under his breath as he opened the door. The man had green hair, yellow eyes, and a cigar in his mouth. He smirked at the man in the chair.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Joshua, the new diagnostician asked.

The man called 'Gabe' stood in front of his son's desk and sighed. "I came here to check in on you.. And well, to give ya something." He pushed an older looking computer monitor into the room.

Joshua had remembered seeing the machine when he was little. "RONI? But.."

Gabe put his hand up, signaling to speak. "I know, I know. She was my old partner, and now she's yours." he smiled down at his son.

"Good Morning Dr. Cunningham." the machine responded.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm positive. Every good Diagnostician needs a partner." Gabe patted RONI on the top of its screen.

"Well, Alyssa helps helps me with work too you know."

"Oh haha! Right, how is the misses?" Gabe smirked wid

"Fine.." Joshua grumbled and slumped down into his chair. He looked back at RONI. "I remember this old thing from when I was little.." His father looked down at his son and his old friend with a smile, knowing well what Joshua was talking about.

There was a creaking sound from the door, and a woman stepped in. "Oh, sorry to interrupt you two."

"It's alright Alyssa." Joshua assured her, and she stood over by him.

"Hey! Long time no see huh kid?" Gabe laughed.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Cunningham."

"Hey, he's Dr. Cunningham now you know." Gabe's face lit up. " and you can call me dad you know." nudging his son's shoulder.

"You're the same as always.."

Gabe looked up and smiled. "You know, I remember when you two were just kids. But you've both growled and matured so much since then, sometimes I can hardly recognize you." He bent down to RONI's level. "RONI, this is your new partner. So take good care of him alright?"

"Yes Dr. Cunningham." Gabe laughed.

"He's Dr. Cunningham now." He gestured to Joshua.

"so are you implying that I will not be working with you anymore Dr.?"

"Heh, I knew you were too smart for your own good. Yes I'm sorry old friend but this is it. I'm entrusting you with him.. Can you handle that?"

"Yes Dr."

"That's the RONI I know." Gabe smiled and patted the machine again. "Alright you two, have fun. I know you'll be great doctors." He turned around and slowly closed the door behind him.

Just before Gabe left, RONI replied: " Farewell Dr. Cunningham."


	6. Unanswered Questions

_Unanswered_ _Questions_:

The previous surgery kept replaying in Kaiya's mind. What if she wasn't fast enough? What if she had slipped up? The scenarios raced through her head. I have to be more careful about this, just because I have this power doesn't mean I won't make mistakes. I have to be able to concentrate quicker just in case the situation arises. She walked aimlessly through the hallway. Not paying attention, she bumped into Tengetsu again. He looked down at her and flashed a half smile.

"Geez, we seem to bump into each other a lot don't we?"

"Hmph.."

Tengetsu quickly extended his arm out and called to her. H-hey wait! Did I do something wrong?" By the time he had moved, she was already out of sight. "Heh.. That girl is something else."

Trevor had replayed the recordings of the surgery in order to research the rediscovered ability. He had seen how Kaiya had used it, but still didn't quite understand anything about it. "Hmm.. Before she was able to use it, she had to concentrate, so it must require a lot of energy to access.." He closed his eyes, lost in deep though

"Trevor? What are you talking to yourself about?"

"Oh.. It's only you." Was the only greeting his assistant got. "Just research." he stated flatly.

"Research on my sister?" Jay could tell he was ignoring her, so she just stormed off. 'What is with his weird sudden fascination with my sister? that creep.'

"Denial, Denial, Denial. Wait for it... **Deeeeeeeeniaaaal**!" Rose sang.

"You're such a child, they barely even know each other." Arya scowled.

"Well I still don't believe it."

"And why exactly not?"

"Because I just have this.. Feeling. It's hard to explain."

"Uh huh.. Well he's my brother, so I'll be the judge of that."

Tengetsu was walking down a hallway with charts he was sent to deliver in hand. Daniel had sent him out on this 'errand' about an hour ago.

~ "Go bring these files to Resurgam."

"What? Why do I have to be the one to do this crap?"

"Cause I know you want an excuse to see Kaiya.." Daniel teased.

"I- I didn't say anything like that!" Tengetsu's face turned a slight pink.

"Yea whatever, just go already."~

What was it about her that made him act like this? He didn't even understand. Tengetsu messed with his hair as he glanced down at the files. 'Deliver to Dr. Kaiya Kimishima'

*Knock Knock* Kaiya slumped down in her chair and looked over towards the door. "Coming.." She slowly pushed herself up.. "You again? What is it this time?" She sighed heavily and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh.. Well your brother sent me to give these to you. I forgot about it earlier." Tengetsu quickly handed her the files.

Kaiya skimmed through the files and looked up at him. For a brief moment, their eyes met. "Is that all then?"

"Uh, yes that's it." A slight blush crept back on his face.

She signaled him towards the exit. He just stood there for a moment, so she closed the door behind him.

"Dammit.." Tengetsu's eyes dropped down to the floor, and he just stood there puzzled. Lost in thought.

A figure peered it's head around the corner. Arya had seen everything.


	7. Confusion

**Confusion**:

Arya walked up to Tengetsu, who hadn't even noticed her until now.

"hmm Arya? Is something wrong?" His sister gave him an 'you know exactly what's going on' look.

"That girl Kaiya. She's made you act differently lately, and honestly I don't know if I trust her yet."

"She didn't do anything wrong, and you're prematurely judging her."

"Look, as your big sister it's my job to look after you, you know that. I'm just saying you barely know her."

"Well, I don't think tht necessarily makes her a bad person." Tengetsu turned around and fixed his gaze on the floor.

"So you're taking her side now is that it? You... Like her. Don't you?"

"I-I didn't say that either." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

'crap.. Rose was right'

"Fine, think what you want to. But I'd keep my eyes on her." And with that, Arya raised her hand in dismissal and walked off.

'Do I.. Really like Kaiya?' His eyes scanned back and forth as he leaned on the door.

Kaiya sat down in her office chair, reading through the new files that were given to her. 'Is there any relation between these?' She had gotten more accustomed to her job, but she got increasingly worn down after each again, she had to use the healing touch a few times.. Could that be draining her energy? No that couldn't be right.

*Knock Knock* "Come in" Joshua called out, and Tengetsu stepped in.

"Ah, Tengetsu have a seat." Alyssa pulled out a chair for him.

"Thanks..."

"So what brings you here?"

"Well I, needed advice on something."

"Hmm.. Does it have to do with a medical issue?"

"Uh.. Well no, this is kind of random actually." He messed with his hair.

"signs of shakiness and distress in patients voice. Nervousness detected." RONI replied. "Should I put this down as a symptom?"

Tengetsu sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"No RONI, it's fine. So what about it then?"

"It's about this girl.. I don't really know her all that well, I just met her. But it's weird because I feel that I might.. Have feelings for her." Tengetsu swallowed hard, and rubbed his neck again.

"Hmm. Well who Is she? Maybe if I know her it would be of help."

"Her name is... Kaiya."


End file.
